


Glory Days

by trueluvin



Series: little mix [10]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fake Dating, Glory days - Freeform, I'll tag as I go, I'm Going to Hell, Jade is oblivious, Jakesy, Jesy and Perrie are super close, Perrie Edwards & Zayn Malik Friendship, Perrie and Zayn went through hell for Jade, Smut, Zayn is amazing, a lot of it, but eventually, jaded, jerrie, lesy, perrie is in love with jade, there's a lot of hooking up, zerrie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:58:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: The glory days weren't always the glory days.trueluvin | ©





	1. DISCLAIMER

**[DISCLAIMER]: I _do not_ own an of the characters in this story, I also _do_ _not_ own any of the songs used in the story as well as the album, _Glory Days_. This story is purely a work of fiction and in no way shape or form is any of this true, if any of this is, it is coincidental or I have facts and proof to back up certain events or relationships (or anything else to that nature). Please don't take any part of this story personally as it is _a work of fiction._**


	2. Prologue

**P R O L O G U E**

It's no secret that Jade Thirlwall and Perrie Edwards from _Little Mix_ , are in love with each other — at least not to the people that's closest to them — and the only way for them to express that to the world is by music. Perrie was “ _dating_ ” Zayn Malik, her ex finacé who supposedly broke off the engagement by text but that's simply not the case.

Management set the whole thing up, but Perrie agreed to it just so Jade wouldn't have to fake date someone. But now, Jade is dating Jed Elliot from _The Struts_. For four long years, Perrie has been dealing with being unhappy and for what? For Jade to fall in love with someone else while being completely oblivious to what Perrie is doing for her. Out of all people for Jade to be with, it just had to be a guy...again.

But there's more secrets that lie between the cracks between the story of Jade Thirlwall and Perrie Edwards or as fans call them, Jerrie. The two have a deeper past that no one knows about, except for them and now with the new hardships, will they ever be together officially?

**—**

**"** _The reason that we called the album_ Glory Days _is because we’re gonna look back on this time and say that it was the glory days, the best time of our life_ , **"** Perrie Edwards releases to the interviewer, a smile on her face as she does so.

But the glory days weren't always glory days.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this fic. It's a Jerrie fan fiction (Jade Thirlwall and Perrie Edwards). I've been thinking about doing this story for so long — since Glory Days came out and when Perrie said that quote above. (I just changed how she released that.) I'm working on an upload schedule since I have stories on here and Wattpad. Don't be afraid to leave a comment on what you think about this! Thanks for reading! Love you! x


End file.
